The Prince and the Pauper
by AJ Morrelli
Summary: Can a noble prove to a duster that friendship is capable of transcending caste?
1. Chapter 1

((Firstly, disclaimer in that Bioware owns all things Dragon Age, Awakenings, and the characters therein, with the exception of Cassian and his personality, who is all me, not to mention I'm not making any money off of this. Or winning anything, apparently. This was originally written as a contest entry, but had to be cut down to fit the word count restriction. Now that the contest is over, I decided to post the uncut version here. Also, as a side note, this first chapter was originally intended to be told from Nate's POV, but I went all Sigrun for the sake of consistency. I may yet do an aside with his thoughts on this, but for now, you get the mostly original version.))

* * *

Finally managing to get a solid kick on the hurlock that was dragging her, Sigrun pulled herself free, twisting and scrambling back to the axe that had come loose from her belt. Regaining her feet, she turned to face the darkspawn that were rushing to capture her again. Let them try. She'd either take the bastards down or make sure they weren't going to take her alive again.

The first clue she had that she wasn't fighting alone was when her opponent froze, mid-swing, and started twitching in pain. Not missing the opportunity, she buried her axe into the hurlock's chest. As she pulled it free, the creature collapsed. Turning to look for another target, she found that the rest of the pack of darkspawn has been dispatched. Standing amid the bodies was a group of surfacers, armed too well to be here on a whim. While their attention seemed to be on each other, she decided it was probably best to slip away before she was noticed. The pain in her chest, however, wouldn't let her move without at least stifling a whimper, which was, of course, what the three men heard.

"Are you all right?" The shorter of the three stepped away from the others, hands held up and away from his weapons. Given he was closer, she could see the point of his ears, there looking to be genuine concern on his face. "If you're injured, our mage can-"

She shook her head, backing away and keeping her axe still at the ready. She had no reason to trust them yet, despite the offer. "What are the group of you doing here in the Deep Roads?"

The elf glanced to the men behind him and then back to her. "We're Grey Wardens. We're investigating rumors of darkspawn activity in the area."

"Well, you've found it. But you're going to have to delve a lot deeper if you want to get to the heart of the matter. My squad..." The sight of the battle came rushing back, too fresh to even be called memories. The cackling of the darkspawn over the roar that accompanied the gouts of flame. Screams and curses and the wet squelch of blades sinking into flesh. Sobs and shrieks that couldn't be muffled by the sound of armor grating over the stone. The pain in her chest told her she shouldn't cry. At least that was the excuse she was giving herself.

"What happened?" The elf's question came out gently, concern, not judgment, in his eyes.

She swallowed, taking a breath and setting her jaw. "When the darkspawn attacked, I-" Her mouth bunched up, souring around the words. "I ran, all right? I ran." She reached up, pulling off her helmet to scrub at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I _know_ I broke the vow of the Legion but something inside of me just..." She shook her head. "I watched the rest of my squad get cut down and then I saw them dragging off some of the other women and I wasn't going to let them take me too." Her chest shook and she grimaced, unable to hold back her whimper.

"Here, it's all right." The blonde mage brushed past the other human and knelt down beside her. "Let's see what we can do about that, hmm?" Holding up his hand, she watched as light played around his fingers, illuminating the crooked smile that played on his lips. Laying his hand over top of hers, the glow spread along her skin, gleaming out through the seams of her armor. She had to fight the urge to wriggle as an itch spread through her chest, but when it faded, breathing became a lot easier. "What's your name, love? We'll worry about the rest of the details later."

"Sigrun." She adjusted her helmet and pulled it back over her scalp. "Thank you. That'll make getting back easier."

"You're going back?" He knelt there, a stunned look on his face. "But you just-"

"The Legion," a gruff voice stated, belonging to a red-headed dwarf that marched up to stand next to the elf, "is supposed to fight the darkspawn until they're claimed by the Stone. It's what they do in exchange for being pardoned." He crossed his arms and she didn't miss the arch of his brow as he eyed her up.

He might not see it, but Sigrun glared at him, choosing to answer the mage instead. "I'm heading back to Kal'Hirol. The darkspawn there have been acting strangely and we were heading in to investigate when they ambushed us."

The elf took in the information with a nod. "Well, at least we know where we're headed now. Oghren, I want you to head back to the Keep. Appraise Varel on what we've found and give us-"

"Yer making me stay behind?" the dwarf exploded. "We're headed into the blasted Deep Roads and-"

"Oghren! That's an order!"

"Fine, fine. But if I have to come save yer pointy-eared ass from some ogre, I want a pay raise!" Still grumbling, the dwarf gave him a rather rude salute and began trudging back the way they'd come from.

"You don't have to come with me." Sigrun glanced between the remaining men. "It's my duty to fulfill."

"And ours. We're all Wardens. Something tells me working together is going to benefit us both. That is, if you don't mind leading?" She shook her head and he smiled. "You've our thanks, Sigrun. I'm Cassian, Warden-Commander." The way he said it, he thought the title unnecessary. "You've met Anders and this is Nate."

She received a polite nod from the last man, who'd remained quiet the entire time. The way his eyes had been flicking about, he seemed to expect something to leap out from the shadows at them. A good practice down here, to be honest, and if the nearby corpses were any indication, she needn't question his skill with the bow she saw slung at his back.

Given they were ready to proceed, she hefted the weight of the axe in her hand and began leading them further into the depths. She could hear them talking quietly among one another, but paid their conversation little mind, more intent on watching for the darkspawn patrols that tended to prowl the trail they were on.

Along the path to Kal'Hirol, they came across another of the Legion, Jukka, who looked as though he managed to escape the fortress. Rebuffing any offers of healing, he managed to pass along a final warning about "children" before he succumbed to his injuries.

Kneeling beside his body, she leaned over to whisper a blessing to him before she began to carefully position his body, aiming to leave him presented rather than simply as he fell.

"Do you want some help?" It was the first time she'd heard Nate speak, the question hesitant, but, she could tell, sincere.

She shook her head. "It's all right. Not much to do, really. I just...want to make sure he returns to the Stone with some dignity." She carefully slipped his sword beneath his folded hands.

"It looks like a fine job. If...there's more that needs done, perhaps when our business in Kal'Hirol is over, we-"

"No. No, it's all right." She pushed herself to her feet, forcing a smile. "We Legionnaires have already had our funeral. Some of us aren't so lucky as to even have a proper grave." _Just something small to be remembered by._ Absently, she turned the gold band that sat snug on her finger. Her one treasure. Her one memory.

"Maybe we could see about fixing that."

Something prickled in the back of her mind at that and she couldn't decide if the feeling was good or bad. Shaking her head to clear away the dust, she snorted softly. "If we don't figure out what's going on, it won't matter, will it? Let's...just go." Removing her axe from her belt again, she continued along the path, cautioning them as they approached the gates of the fortress. "Rumor has it that there's a secret entrance, but we'd gotten complacent. Stormed the main hall and were cut down by the darkspawn using the very same defenses that were meant for _them_."

"We'll search around and see if we can't discover anything. I don't know dwarven architecture terribly well, but I've got an eye for things like that," Cassian stated with a chuckle.

While she and Cassian searched the walls, Nate and Anders stood guard. The elf was in the middle of a remark about the carvings in the stone when he suddenly stopped, sharing a glance with the other two.

Something about their demeanor worried her. "What is it?"

"Darkspawn." Cassian's blades came out and he rushed toward the opposite end of the courtyard, Anders and Nate both ready to cover him. Mid-stride, though, the elf skidded to a stop, backing up several paces. "Holy Maker!"

Skittering along the ground were...were...her mind couldn't fathom what these creatures were. Moving like grubs, they let out high shrieks as they seemed to pour from the rock. Even Cassian was retreating further away from the things. A ball of flame surged from Anders' outstretched hands, landing between them and the creatures. A few of them shrieked in rage, bodies curling up against the fire, but some skirted around it, rearing up to attack and presenting rather large targets for the rest of them.

Still, they were swarming up faster than flame and blade could put them down. One seemed to bunch its body up and then spring at Cassian, plowing the slight man to the ground with a startled yell. Before it could rend its teeth into him, she sprang onto the _creature's_ back, causing it to scream in pain as she sank her dagger into its flesh, twisting it deep to give her purchase, enabling her to drive the head of her axe into what passed for its skull over and over again. And just like any other darkspawn, that did well to put the thing down.

As it collapsed, Sigrun rolled free, adding final tears into its flesh as she pulled her weapons loose. Hurrying over, she held out a hand, backing up to haul Cassian to his feet, immediately spinning around to block another leaping creature with her blade. Icy wind from Anders' fingers helped slow the things considerably, making them easier targets. It was a relief to know the four of them could fight this well together, even having just met. Nate and Anders did a fine job of covering her and Cassian as they moved about the fray, finishing off the creatures the other two wounded. When the courtyard once again fell silent, they gathered together, assessing damage and catching their breath.

"What in the Maker's name _are_ these?" Anders prodded one of the corpses with the end of his staff, wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"Do you think they might be the children Jukka mentioned? I've never seen darkspawn that look like this." And Ancestors willing, she wouldn't ever again.

"They're new to me, too." This from Cassian. "But then again, I've never seen a baby darkspawn, either." He started to grin and then stopped, his face actually going pale. "Oh, Maker. If these _are_ baby darkspawn, then that means-"

"The broodmothers are starting to churn out their army," Sigrun concluded.

Cassian's expression turned grim. "Now we _need_ to get in. Over here. I think I found something."

They had, indeed, discovered the hidden entrance, managing to ambush the darkspawn that were waiting to spring on anyone unwary enough to enter through the front. Fighting their way further in, the group suddenly stopped as apparitions faded into view at the bottom of the staircase they were on. Cassian held his blades at the ready but the dwarf and genlock seemed more intent on beating on each other-until the dwarf cut the darkspawn down-than the group of them.

"I've heard that the memories of the Stone are forever," Sigrun whispered, her voice touched with awe, "but I had no idea that's what it meant."

Cassian nodded. "There was something similar in the Deep Roads near Orzammar, but the ghosts here seem a little friendlier toward intruders." He chuckled.

As the group passed, the scene began to repeat, continuing until they'd rounded a nearby corner. Continuing through the halls, they came across other spirits pantomiming battles, played out just as viciously as they'd originally been fought. When they reached what looked to be a central hall, a different scene awaited them.

A crowd of dwarven spirits stood beneath the dais, listening to another giving an impassioned speech, urging them to take up arms in defense of the city. Hearing his words, Sigrun stood rooted among the audience, staring up at the speaker before letting out a soft noise and starting to pace among them, trying to peer at faces that had no substance.

"Sigrun? Is something the matter?" Nate had a habit of noticing things, even when it seemed he wasn't paying attention.

"All these dwarves..." She was squinting, trying to get a look at their faces, frowning given that the spirits only held the most basic outline of their bodies. "They were casteless. Left behind by the nobles and he," she turned her head to the now-vanished apparition, letting out a frustrated sound as the audience began to fade as well. "He wanted them to fight. He _trusted_ them. Without oath or trying to buy them with coin. He didn't just abandon them to the darkspawn like all the others."

"Yes, well, there's always some noble out there that does his best to show that they aren't all bad. Sometimes they even mean it." Anders chuckled. "Like Nathaniel for example."

She glanced over at the archer, startled by that revelation. Now that it had been brought out, she did see something of it in the way he carried himself. Even Cassian, who was in charge of them, seemed to have a more relaxed demeanor.

"Anders." He shot the blonde a glare. "My joining the Wardens was hardly the same thing as this."

"Oh, I don't know," the mage continued. "Siding with what seems a hopeless cause. Putting others before yourself. Knowing status does you little good when your enemy only cares about how juicy you are."

"That's enough, Mage," Nate snapped. "None of that matters now, anyway. I'm a Warden. That's all there is to it."

"Fine, fine. I'm just saying." There was a lilt in Anders' voice that hinted he might not be done teasing but for now, he was going to drop it.

"If we're through?" Cassian was leaning against one of the collapsed pillars. "Darkspawn don't kill themselves, you know."

Of course, he wound up eating those words. As they progressed further through the city, they came upon what could only be described as a darkspawn civil war. Two distinct bands that seemed intent on cutting each other to pieces, not even bothering to stop when faced with the common threat of the Wardens.

They'd just dispatched another pack and regrouped at the top of a small flight of stairs. Between battles, they'd continued to bear witness to what appeared to be the final days, possibly even hours, of the city. Dwarves of varying stations could be seen debating between fight or flight and once again they'd come across a speech by the noble, Dailan, his name learned from a brittle journal that Cassian had discovered. Never once did the elf hurry her along, always waiting patiently as the visions played out. During some of them, she'd sometimes sneak a look at Nate, wondering what a man of his station though of this. Through most of them, his expression remained passive, almost wary at times. It seemed even the most altruistic of nobles were still nobles at heart.

"Come quick! It's another one!"

Anders' voice brought them scurrying down the steps to the mage's side. Before him knelt another spirit, looking to be working furiously with a hammer and chisel at a stone tablet that lay there still, adding a touch of realism to the vision.

"I have to finish," the dwarf muttered. "They have to be remembered." The sound of the tools in the stone echoed around them, suddenly muffled by a savage roar. "What? No!"

Each of them jumped as the massive bulk of an ogre charged _through_ them and barreled into the dwarf, sending him flying. The creature growled and pounced on the helpless dwarf, the scene fading before it became too gruesome.

Cassian, of course, took an interest in what the dwarf had been working on, running his fingers lightly over the carved rock. "Sigrun? Do you know what this is?"

She approached and pushed her helmet away from her eyes to get a better look, eyes flicking over the lines of runes. Drawing in a breath, her eyes went wide, fingers brushing reverently over the stone.

"Sigrun?" he asked again, quieter this time.

Fingertips trailing over the words, she read them softly aloud. "'May the Stone remember the defenders of Kal'Hirol, who were born casteless and died warriors.' " Her fingers curled back and she continued to stare at the tablet. "He...wanted them to be remembered as warriors. Warrior _caste_. And the names. I think..." She turned to look up at Cassian, blinking the shine from her eyes. "They're here. They're _all_ here."

The elf knelt down beside her and she started, finding Nate suddenly at her other side. Their fingers ticked quickly over the carving, tallying the lines, summing them together when they met.

"They are. All two hundred that stayed. And this is his name, isn't it?" Cassian brushed a mark at the very end.

"It is. He...he must have spent the siege working on this so they would have their memorial. But no one in Orzammar knows this is here. No one knows what he did for them."

"They will. Nate, lend me a hand, would you?" Cassian shifted to the side, giving the slab a slight heft to test its weight.

"We're not taking that with us, are we?" Anders asked. "We're fighting darkspawn. I don't think they'll be considerate enough to wait while we set it down and get our weapons out."

"We're not," Cassian said through grit teeth, shifting his hands to properly balance the thing, "taking it further in. We're taking it out."

"What?" The question came from the three of them at the same time.

Cassian didn't seem to want to wait, urging Nate to walk with him, the two carefully balancing the stone as they went. "I'm not going to risk losing this on the off-chance we need to make a hasty retreat. I'd much rather take the time now and cart it as close to the surface as we can get and then come back and see if the darkspawn are done killing each other."

"At least we know the way out is clear," Anders quipped.

"You're really willing to...do all that?" Sigrun walked beside them, doing what she could to help ease the weight. Her gaze moved between the two of them, still a bit amazed. "But what about Orzammar?"

"If King Bhelen can send me masons, the least I can do is send him back a bit of his people's history." Cassian grinned.

"Especially if it means giving them a chance to claim their honor?" Nate arched a brow at him.

The elf merely grinned and urged them on in silence. They did have one bit of luck as they discovered a pathway not far from where they found the tablet that actually seemed to slope upward again, leading them to the spot where they'd first met, which they deemed safe enough to leave it. It took a little clearing away of some rubble to fully open the path, but to not have to trek all the way back through the city was a blessing, especially when they discovered what was waiting for them as they continued to cut their way to the broodmothers.

Cassian and Anders had their hands full with the massive, fire-spewing golem that was lumbering around in the chamber, leaving the darkspawn mage-the creature far too sentient to be a mere emissary-to her and Nate. Using his arrows to keep it's attention fixed on him, Nate offered her plenty of opportunities to attack it from behind, her axe digging deep into its back.

A surge of magical energy sent her tumbling backward, after which she rolled a few feet and lay still. The darkspawn let out a satisfied grunt and turned on Nate, raising its staff to coalesce more power. Distracted by both the archer and its task, it never noticed her get up again. Hurrying up behind it again, she swiped her axe across the back of its knees, making it buckle. It's roar of pain was cut short as she sliced her dagger across its throat.

Booting it away, she spat down on it. "Never put your back to a duster unless you _know_ they're dead," she snarled, spinning and pitching her axe toward the golem, pulling another blade as she sprinted to help the others finish the construct off as well.

"The Legion trains its people well." Nate walked over and returned her axe to her.

She accepted the weapon with a chuckle. "Oh, they taught me a few tricks, but I was fighting long before then." Checking the head for flaws, she stuck it back into her belt, all threats having been dealt with.

"You fought in Orzammar's army, then?"

"More like I was fighting for scraps of food or a place to sleep. For the right to live some days." She pushed her helmet up, brushing the mark below her eye. "Casteless like me fight our own war, each and every day."

He had the decency to look mortified at the mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to-"

She gave him a crooked smile. "It's all right. You're human. Not to mention a noble." Her attention turned to Cassian's call. Now that he and Anders were done examining the darkspawn, he felt it time to press on to deal with the broodmothers.

One lyrium-fueled explosion later, all was quiet in the chamber that had housed the pit where the grotesque things had been held. Task done, she would have been content to return to the Deep Roads alone, but Cassian offered another alternative: a place among the Wardens. She wasn't sure that there wouldn't be repercussions for doing so, but his argument was a good one. And the first option was always still open to her.

Of course, taking him up on the offer meant leaving for the surface. It was probably too much to hope that he'd just leave her here, fitting, given that this is where they'd found her. Rough stone began to turn into carved pathways, ones that slanted upward as the ceiling seemed to give way to nothing but an endless bright blue. She tried to dismiss all the stories she'd heard as a child, about those who flew away with nothing surrounding them. Still, the thought of being somewhere so _open_ froze her legs and she found herself backing up until she felt the familiar press of stone at her back, slipping into a fissure that framed her on three sides.

She'd just gotten her breathing under control when a shadow fell across her face. She looked up to see Nate standing before her.

"Sigrun? What's wrong?" His brow was pinched, genuine worry showing in his expression.

The thought of appearing this scared in front of him made her cheeks burn and she was glad her helmet hid most of her face. Still, there was little point in lying. The answer was painfully clear. "I've..." she hesitated. "I've never been topside before. It's a little...intimidating."

"This from a woman who took down a raging darkspawn without batting an eye?" He offered her a crooked grin. "Now _that _was intimidating. This," he glanced about, "is a pretty pleasant day, actually." Sinking down to a knee, he held out a hand to her. "I promise you, Sigrun, it'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Anything non-darkspawn related, that is," he added with a chuckle.

She managed to smile at that, finding something in his tone that told her she could believe him. "Thanks. It helps to have something to hold on to." She slid her fingers into his, which curled gently around them.

Giving her hand a squeeze, he pushed himself up and began slowly walking toward the slope that would take them further upward and eventually put them on the road back to the Vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

((Still don't have any ownership of Dragon Age, Awakenings, or the characters therein. Cassian's mine, though, at least his name and personality, for as little he's here. Continuing on with the story, we get a short glimpse of Nate's thoughts during all this, how he feels, and perhaps what he intends to do...))

* * *

For the time being, the atmosphere seemed to still in the chamber that had housed the pit where the grotesque broodmothers had been held. Cassian was speaking quietly to Sigrun, who had expressed a suicidal interest in returning to the Deep Roads alone. Instead of that, the commander offered her a place among the Wardens, citing that their goals were ultimately the same. He wasn't sure why, but Nate was relieved when she accepted. Granted, she still had to survive the Joining, but it was better than, well, he forced himself to not look down into the pit again.

While they'd been on the path to the fortress, Cassian had explained just what the abominations had been and why, despite her breaking her vows to the Legion, he was glad Sigrun had opted to run. Listening to that explanation had quelled Nate's own misgivings about the dwarf. He'd been concerned over the fact that she'd already broken rank once and when fighting the darkspawn, you needed to rely on those at your side and at your back. It was the one thing that Cassian had impressed upon them as Wardens.

Still, having seen her fight and how willing she was to throw herself into combat with the darkspawn, alongside strangers, no less, had been what led him to compliment her in the first place. Unfortunately, he'd inadvertently insulted her and even though she'd tried to play it off, her assessment of him in the other chamber still bothered at him. The human part he could understand. Not many folk knew all of the intricacies of Dwarven culture. He'd been partially blessed with being able to overhear conversations between Oghren and Cassian, sometimes whether he wanted to or not.

It had been her...dismissal of him as a noble that truly gnawed at him. If Anders hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have known, wouldn't have formed her own assumptions. It had been so long and he no longer thought of himself as such. Spending eight years of his life serving in the Free Marches left him with about as much knowledge about being a proper noble as the mage likely had. Not to mention that in joining the Wardens, he'd given up that part of his life, even if his goal was to help clear his family name.

If she truly felt there was that gap between the two of them, then there might not be any fixing it. Something that ingrained wasn't easily forgotten. Or perhaps, given her wording, forgiven. Still, he felt he should at least try. If they were to be comrades-in-arms, they had to trust one another. He just hoped that he'd have an opportunity to prove he wasn't the type of person she thought he was.


	3. Chapter 3

((Still don't have any ownership of Dragon Age, Awakenings, or the characters therein. Cassian's mine, though, at least his name and personality, for as little he's here. This is the last bit of the story, at least for now. Apologies on the slightly awkward break. Nate's bit wasn't part of the original story. ))

* * *

At some point, though, she had to let him go. Nathaniel was needed to help Cassian carry the tablet, which they not only lugged up the stairs that lead out but the entirety of the way back to Vigil's Keep. Any moment, she expected one or the other to declare that such a task wasn't worth it and leave the hunk of rock behind, but never once did they truly complain. Her offers to help, too, were gently rebuffed, assured that her keeping an eye on the road would be more of a help.

Whenever they stopped, Cassian seemed to have no issue with letting her explore, either. Never wandering too far, she still enjoyed discovering new things, almost at every step, it seemed. And the others, Stone favor them, were patient with her, answering her questions and even amusing her when they bickered over answers. It was like being with her squad again. She knew that the men and women that had died could never be replaced, but watching the Wardens eased a little bit of the ache inside of her chest.

Eventually, the walls of Vigils' Keep came into view. Though she didn't have a mason's eye, she frowned. The walls bordering the fort did the majesty of the building no justice. After everything that she'd heard of the Grey Wardens, she expected something a little more...grand.

Nearly as soon as they were inside the main gate, there was a voice hailing Cassian. Seeing that it belonged to another dwarf, she felt a mix of worry and relief. There were more of her people here than just Oghren, which was the relief, but the man didn't have a brand. Even if he was a Surfacer, in the eyes of some folk, that still put him above her.

After setting the tablet down, the elf and the dwarf, Voldrik, bantered back and forth about stone for the very walls she'd been criticizing. Once that was concluded, Cassian drew the other man's attention to the memorial.

"You've got folk traveling to and from Orzammar, right?"

The dwarf nodded. "Mostly from, but aye, Commander, I do."

"Good. Have a look at this, would you? I'd like to have it packed up and shipped back to the city as soon as possible."

Voldrik knelt down and they could see his eyes flicking over the stone. "Dworkin!" He hailed a dwarf that was over by the forge. "Get over here! This you have _got_ to see!"

At first, she was afraid they weren't going to take the carving seriously, but both of them began discussing it in earnest. When Voldrik even argued that the Shaperate _had_ to be informed of this, she almost felt like cheering. Or crying from the joy of it. All these men, these strangers, who owed _nothing_ to a group of casteless forgotten by history were doing their damnedest to see them honored.

She started a little, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Cassian watching her with a brow slightly arched. He didn't ask, though, and she was glad, uncertain of her own voice at the moment.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's see to your Joining."

Never could she remember anything worse in her life than the feel of the liquid from the chalice sliding down her throat and burning its way through her. And yet, with that sensation came relief, too. She opened her eyes to find the other Wardens gathered around, looks of relief on their own faces as her eyes flicked around to them.

"About time we got some women in this outfit," Oghren groused. "I was beginning to wonder about you, pointy-ears."

"Get to the kitchen and have them prepare a meal for our new recruit, would you?" the elf snapped.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." The dwarf wandered away, muttering something about 'sausage' that she didn't think had anything to do with food.

"Good to have you back among us." It was Nate who helped her to her feet, making sure she was steady before he let her go.

"Thank you, I-ugh. I feel-" She knew she was swaying.

"Easy, love." Anders guided her over to a small bench. "You'll be fine in a moment or two."

It was a strange thing, being doted on like they were, but it only added to the growing sense of fellowship that she was already beginning to feel. During dinner and after, Cassian took the time to explain more about the Wardens and the Joining to her. He finally let her go when he joked that her eyes were starting to grow glassy.

She was exploring a collection of books that she'd stumbled across in the main hall when she heard footfalls nearby. Turning, she noticed Nate, lost in thought. Or so it seemed until he crossed over to where she stood.

"Find something you like?" he asked with a smile.

"Very much so. One of the other Legion, Varlan, taught me how to read, but we only had the one book." She chuckled. "Most of the time, we just told stories, though he was rather quiet about his past. Me, there was no hiding it." She rubbed at her cheek.

"You know," he remarked quietly, "I do understand how difficult surviving poverty can be. When I came back from the Free Marches, I had nothing. My family's land, titles. All gone and none that would help us."

"I...didn't know that. When Anders said you were...I just assumed you were like the others I'd known."

He smiled. "It's all right. I made assumptions of my own. I just wanted you to know that you have my respect, for surviving what you did."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Technically, I didn't. Legion of the Dead, remember?"

"But you're not _actually _dead. Symbolically, yes. I understand that, but you're still alive. Still fighting. And now you're fighting with us."

Those last three words warmed her more than any of the others. "I am." She glanced up at him, finding him still smiling, the look a bit softer now. It was easy for her to return the gesture. "And I'm grateful to be given that chance."

He inclined his head. "Don't stay up all night reading, now. You never know when Cassian will pull us all awake and set us after more darkspawn."

Which turned out to be the next morning, actually. Although they weren't chasing darkspawn, he informed them, but rather following a lead on one of the Wardens that had been away during the attack on the Vigil. The man, Kristoff, had been due back a fortnight ago and had yet to check in. Cassian assembled her, Nate, and Anders to accompany him to Amaranthine, where Kristoff had been working from. Oghren was currently sleeping off his encounter with the latest vintage Cassian has found for him.

Walking the city had been a liberating experience. People didn't shun her because of what she'd been. In fact, a few had even been fascinated by her and the company that she was keeping. It almost made her forget what trying to walk among the public had been like in Orzammar. At least until another woman slammed into her, dropping the bundles she'd been holding.

"Here, I'm sorry. Let me help."

She bent down to pick them up only to hear "You! You wretched, worthless back-stabbing duster!"

The voice sounded familiar and she looked up in shock. "Mischa? It's you, isn't it?"

"Sigrun?" The other's outburst had drawn the attention of her fellow Wardens.

"This is Mischa," she stammered awkwardly. "In Orzammar, we-"

"Don't talk as though we're friends!" Mischa hissed. "I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"You don't understand! Beraht would have killed you if I didn't plant that statue!"

"Then you should have defended me!"

She pinched her eyes shut. "Then he would have killed _me_. Mischa, I couldn't-"

"You know what? Save it." She looked up at Cassian and the others. "I'd cut this one loose quick if I were you. Never know when she'll stab you in the back." Grabbing up the last of her parcels, Mischa stalked off.

"I didn't think dwarves could turn that sort of color." Anders' chuckle was a little forced.

Cassian elbowed him. "Want to explain that?" the elf asked gently.

She wanted to say 'no,' but they'd already borne witness to it, so there was no point in trying to deny it. "Mischa took me in, thinking that she could make a difference in my life. I was _made_ to betray her, but that's no excuse. I was a coward who didn't stick up for the one person who believed in her. Then, she was banished and I joined the Legion. I never thought I'd see her again. Seems there's some power that thought it would be funny for me to be humiliated on the street."

"Or maybe someone brought the two of you back together for a reason." This from Nate.

"To do what? She'd as soon spit on me as look at me."

"Give her some time to calm down. We'll see if we can find her when she's finished with her work. Folk are usually a lot happier then, at least," Cassian offered.

"That's kind of you. But, we're here on Warden business, not my own, aren't we?"

Thankfully, the elf took the hint and guided them along. They'd intended to check one of the larger taverns for any information, though as they passed by the Chantry, Cassian let out a delighted cry of "Wynne!" and raced ahead of them up the steps.

"He doesn't believe it, you know." Nate had hung back to walk with her while Anders hurried ahead as well.

"What do you mean?"

"What Mischa said about cutting you loose. Cassian's seen how loyal you can be. That's what he believes. Not a bitter old washer woman. Or whatever she may be." He quirked a grin.

"Since joining the Legion, I know I've changed and I like to think it's for the better. I just wish I could make her see that. I never wanted to hurt her. I was just afraid."

"You'll have your chance, Sigrun. We'll do our best to make it happen."

"You don't know what that means. Even if...it doesn't happen, just knowing that you're willing to try." She shook her head.

"You heard the words," he said quietly. "Brothers and sisters. Family watches out for one another. Even when you want to throttle your siblings at times."

That made her laugh, but as they continued up, it also made her think. Nate spoke of lost family. Maybe the Wardens were his replacement for that, just as they were hers. Family indeed. The thought made her feel warm again.

After Cassian's reunion, and a bit of business at the Chantry proper, they resumed their walk to the Crown and Lion. As they entered, Sigrun began cursing that power again as she caught sight of Mischa sitting at one of the tables in the corner, looking to be getting good and drunk.

"I think I'd best take that chance, while she's still sober enough to realize I'm apologizing."

Cassian offered to go with her, but she politely refused. If she was going to do this, it was going to be on her own merit, not with the backing of the Wardens. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and approached.

"You again! Going to try and get me kicked out of Amaranthine, too?" Mischa snapped.

Everything she thought she might say stuck to her tongue. Finally, she managed to stammer out, "No, Mischa. I...I wanted to say that I was sorry. You did a lot for me and I betrayed that trust." Twisting the golden object she had in her hand, she held it out to the woman before she lost her nerve. "This...should fetch you a good price, even here on the surface. Maybe you can make something of it."

She eyed it critically. "This is a noble's ring! Take it off a corpse, did you, brand?"

"No! It was...It's a part of my old life that I hope will help you make a better one for yourself."

Sigrun watched as Mischa tucked the ring into a pocket with a smile. "I'd say this more than calls us even, then." Her tone was cordial, but there was still some coolness behind it.

"Well, good luck." She forced a smile and joined the men at the bar. If any of them bore witness to the exchange, none of them let on. She was sorely tempted to order a drink but they _were_ there on business.

"Aye, here's the key. But if he comes back in a week and gets upset, it's on your head."

"My thanks." Cassian plucked the bit of metal from the man's hand. "Did he talk about what he was doing here at all? To you? Anyone?"

"Not to me. I think he chatted up Sorcha a bit whenever she'd bring him his meals. Might want to talk to her."

"Oh, I'll handle that part." Anders grinned, resulting in a collective rolling of eyes from the others. "What?"

The group headed upstairs to Kristoff's room.

"There's our girl." Anders smile got a little wider and he took a moment to straighten his robes before walking over to the woman that was currently clearing off one of the balcony tables.

Nathaniel inclined his head in the mage's direction and Cassian nodded. "C'mon, Sigrun. I think two of us will be more than enough to ransack a room."

There was a small fire burning in the hearth, just enough to keep off the chill in case the occupant returned at any hour. Cassian's attention was drawn first to the large map that was tacked up on the wall, heading over to study that. Sigrun, on the other hand, poked through a few of the notes that were scattered on a nearby table. "This might help."

She held out a book that was obviously written in Kristoff's hand. While the elf leafed through it, she put her attention on examining the other contents of the room. In one of the chests, she found a small box that clearly held a few tokens and letters that the Warden had kept for some reason or another. She looked down at the bare patch on her finger and snapped the box shut.

"Maybe we should bring these along. He might want to see something familiar after spending so much time alone." She thrust the box into Cassian's hands.

"Sigrun-"

"What? They're his things, aren't they? He should have them."

"True enough. From all this, I think I know where he was headed. Let's gather the others and see if we can't track down our wayward Warden."

He took care to lock the door behind him, glancing around as they walked back toward the stairs. Anders was still chatting with the barmaid, leaning against the wall near her and obviously making her blush with whatever he was murmuring to her.

"Come on, Anders, we're leaving. Where's Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel who?" He caught up the woman's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Sigrun watched Cassian's lips twitch with a touch of amusement. "No, Howe. Our fellow Warden? Come on, then. Seems we've two missing members of the order to track down." He hooked the mage by the arm and guided him away with a polite nod to the girl.

As they were heading down the stairs, Nathaniel looked to have been coming up. He caught sight of them and simply waited until they were all on the ground level again.

"Everything all right?" Cassian arched a brow.

"I just couldn't stomach being an audience any longer." He shot a look at the mage, who put on a rather innocent face.

"Right. To the market, then. We'll see about supplies and then be on our way."

Things weren't that simple, however. Cassian, she was finding, was incapable of doing something even as simple as _shopping_ without Grey Warden business intruding on it. Of course, he explained that this particular intrusion had already sought out his help via a message to the Vigil but that still didn't keep the man from relating the current plight of the merchants that were trying to make their way to the city from the south.

"The Wending Wood? That's on the way to the Blackmarsh, isn't it?" He glanced to Nathaniel for confirmation, receiving a nod. "Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone."

"You're not worried about Kristoff?" She glanced up at him, catching sight of the knit in his brow.

"It won't hurt to at least investigate the matter. If we can solve it quickly, then it's over and done. If not, we'll save it for when we're hiking back, hopefully with his help."

She couldn't truly argue with that logic. And, well, he was the commander, so it wasn't her place _to_ argue. Still, Cassian did seem the type that would listen if they truly did have a problem with one of his decisions. It was a little strange, following someone that wasn't so rigorously set in his ways that he refused to change. Or compromise.

Once they'd finally procured their supplies, they set out from the city, heading southward along the road. Eventually the farmland was beginning to be dotted here or there with trees until they started growing steadily thicker. While she was rather eager to explore an even newer environment, their first encounter within the woods quelled that desire rather quickly.

"Darkspawn didn't do this," Cassian remarked, carefully examining the remains of a destroyed wagon.

"How can you tell?" Sigrun pushed her way up beside him to see what he was seeing.

Rather than rebuff her question, he took the time to point out his evidence. The lack of any weapons being used in the attack being the biggest one, or if weapons were used, they weren't any a darkspawn wielded.

"An emissary, perhaps?" Nate suggested.

He shook his head. "A lone emissary wouldn't do all this. There's something else at work here. Keep your eyes open."

Of course, it wasn't hard to miss the lone human that was racing toward them as if the archdemon itself were on his heels. He breezed past Cassian but barreled into Nate, who managed to stop him with the mage's help.

"You've got to let me go! She's after us!" He frantically tried to wrest himself from the archer's grasp.

"She? She who?"

"The elf. Oh, Maker! We was just trying to take advantage of all the pickings around here when she-" The trees around them groaned in the breeze, causing him to let out a startled cry. He elbowed Nate to get him to release him, scrambling down the path again out of the woods. "She's here! Maker preserve us!"

"Let him go, Anders." Cassian put a hand on the mage's arm, stopping him from catching the man in a spell. "If there is something here, it's more important."

"He said it was an elf. What sort of elf would instill that sort of fear in someone?" Nate reached over his shoulder and drew an arrow to notch.

"Hush," Sigrun hissed. "Listen!"

Above them on a rise was the sound of creaking wood and the rumble of the earth being upturned by some force. The roots and branches seems to coalesce, falling away to reveal a severe looking blonde dressed in leather and hides. She crossed her arms, demanding to know what they were doing here.

"We're looking into the attacks on the merchants," Cassian called back.

"Then you're working for _them_," she hissed. "Tell those worthless shem that the attacks will continue until my sister is returned to me! If you're not feeding the crows first!"

The roots erupted around her again and before they could guess where she'd disappeared to, several of the trees around them came alive, roaring as they swung out with branches and kicked at them with trunk legs. Anders' fire magic and her axe proved to be very effective against the creatures, felling them rather quickly while Cassian and Nate kept them distracted enough to enable them to quite literally cut the things down.

"She's got to be Dalish," Cassian grumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose while Anders tended to the few scrapes they'd acquired. "They tend to be the type to shoot first and not bother with asking any questions."

"Charming girl, really," Anders quipped. "Nothing like the uncertainty of whether you'll wake up in the morning to add a little something to the relationship."

Cassian shook his head, relating to them what he knew of the Dalish elves from the time that he'd spent with them during the Blight. He also cautioned that if one were running around, there were probably a dozen they weren't seeing.

Of course, being alert for ambushes was something Sigrun was used to. The trees and brush were no different than the stones and shadows that things could lurk in. Pity, really, that they couldn't just enjoy it. The woods here were truly lovely and she hated the thought of a new discovery having to be overshadowed by the possibility of an enemy behind every trunk.

After a few more skirmishes with her, they confronted the elf, Velanna, in what looked to be the ruins of a camp. Instead of a fight, however, Cassian managed to convince her that they were actually here to help.

Listening to what had happened to her, Sigrun actually felt a pang of sympathy for the other woman. Her clan had been set upon by darkspawn, most killed and some, including her sister, having been kidnapped. Velanna herself had been tricked into thinking the humans had done it, that being what prompted her attacks.

"There's an entrance to an old mine not far from here," she replied to their questions as to where the darkspawn might be going to ground. "We never thought such a thing would go deep enough to let them out, however."

"You'd be surprised at how far down folks will dig if there's promise of any sort of profit," Sigrun remarked. "Or how far up, in the case of my people."

Velanna frowned. "Then we'll go there."

Sigrun almost expected to see skin sizzle as Cassian reached out to catch the other elf by the arm. The look she gave him was withering and she jerked away.

"We'll go tomorrow. You led us on a rather _merry_ chase and we need time to recover. With your permission, the camp here seems safe enough. We'll head to the mines at first light."

"Fine," she grit out through her teeth.

Sigrun could understand her impatience, especially if her sister was among the darkspawn, but Cassian was showing a bit of wisdom as well. After what Velanna had put them through, they were in no condition to take on another squad of the creatures.

Not having any duties in the camp for the time being, Sigrun took the time to relax and to study the architecture that made up the ruins that surrounded them. This place was highly defensible and she could see why the elves had picked it. Pity it had done them little good.

After their evening meal, she hadn't felt the desire to join in conversation with the others, so she'd gone back to examining the stone. Alert to someone near her back, she spun around, finding the blonde elf looking down at her, arms crossed. She suddenly felt very much like a nug that found its way into a kitchen.

"Did you need something, Velanna?"

"I've had the occasion to speak with a few of the dwarven merchants that would deal with my clan and just now to your Cassian. Why are you so loyal to your Legion of the Dead? And to Orzammar? Don't they hate you? Because of that _vallaslin_?" She pointed to Sigrun's face.

Sigrun reached up and fingered her brand, finding the question rather blunt, especially since they'd just met. "I wouldn't say 'hate.' I'm casteless, so I'm worthless to them."

The elf shifted her arms, frowning as she continued. "And yet you'll give your life away to prove...what?"

"That I'm more than they think I am," she answered curtly, not liking the turn of the conversation.

"But you don't _owe_ them anything. You don't need to prove your worth to them." From her tone, it was a concept she was having trouble grasping, especially being a member of something that embraced clan above all else.

Sigrun tipped her chin up. "Maybe I need to prove it to myself."

Velanna snorted and stalked away, forcing Nathaniel to dodge to the side as he passed her from the opposite direction. Sigrun eyed him a bit warily as he settled on the ground beside her, bracing his back against the stone. There was an invitation to join him in the look he gave her and for some reason, it felt good to relax like this.

"I know Cassian said the Dalish don't have much contact with others," she groused, "but that was rude."

"She's trying to understand us and our motivations for being here," he offered by way of explanation.

"It still doesn't mean she needed to be that rude." She crossed her arms at her chest, just trying to calm herself down.

Nate remained silent for a few moment, then softly cleared his throat. "You have, you know."

"I have what?"

"Proven yourself. I meant what I said before. You are a capable fighter."

"Thanks." Having him try to cheer her up wasn't exactly what she wanted at the moment.

"I meant to give this to you sooner, but well, we've been a little busy," he chuckled. Reaching into his armor, he pulled out a small bit of cloth and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She balled her hand around the fabric.

He smirked. "Usually opening presents solves that mystery."

She gave him a look but undid the bundle. Inside was a small gold ring. "What's this? A proposal?"

He laughed. "Not quite. Have a look at it."

Picking it up, she angled it into the light, squinting at the etchings on the metal. When the realization hit her, she nearly dropped it. "This is-!"

Nate simply smiled. "I know what it's like to lose your connection to your family. I thought if I could give that back to you, I should."

Her lips parted but the only thing that managed to come out was a soft stutter. "I didn't think Mischa would-wait, you didn't _steal _this from her, did you?"

"What? No." His tone had her immediately regretting the accusation. "Legitimate means, I assure you." He held up his hands.

"I'm sorry. You did this for me and I-"

"I understand." He actually smiled. "She was eager to have it. It's a logical assumption. But no, I didn't steal it back."

"Then you-"

"It's a gift, Sigrun. From one pauper to another." He winked and pushed himself to his feet.

She let him get a few steps away. "Nathaniel?" He glanced back over his shoulder. "Thank you."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he nodded and continued back to the fire. Turning the golden circle over and over between her fingers, she smiled as she slipped it on. It felt good to wear it again. In fact, she even fell asleep with her lips pressed gently to the metal.

Come morning, they decided that Anders would remain with the camp-much to his protests about leaving him alone in a death trap-while the rest of them went to investigate the mine.

"You'll be the one to come to our rescue, should we need it," Cassian had teased.

"No pressure there," the mage muttered.

Velanna lead, the entrance not all that far away. After dispatching the darkspawn guarding it, Sigrun joked that it was taking Cassian longer to pick the lock than to kill the ogre that they'd just felled.

"If you'd like to try." He motioned. As she shook her head, he got back to it, soon rewarded with a metallic grinding that heralded the mechanism had been thwarted. Pushing the door open slowly, he glanced around. "Looks clear enough for now. Shall we?" And with that, he gathered up his things and made his way inside.

When they reached the ramp that would take them further down, Sigrun stopped as a realization hit her. The elves were already making their way down, but they'd lost someone. Glancing back, she noticed that Nate was hesitating at the entrance to the mine.

"All that stone. How do you stand it?" His eyes flicked around warily. Now that she thought on it, at Kal'Hirol she'd seen the same apprehension in him any time they hadn't been in battle.

She made her way back to him. "It's comforting, knowing that you've got something around you that will keep you safe." Smiling at her own words, she reached her hand out to him.

"And sometimes it helps to have something to hold on to." A crooked smile played at his lips and he reached out, letting his fingers twine with hers and following her into the depths.


End file.
